Untitled Cant think of a name at the moment
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Jessica Black's Side of Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue, with Permission from Pern, Rated T for Some Language, Slight Sexual Humor, and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Untitled 

AN: This is a side story to Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf Mcblue, with Permission from Carla A.K.A PernDragonrider. Written mainly in Jessica Blacks P.O.V. It will have references to the Harry Potter universe This tends to alternate between 1st and third person P.O.V, A good Portion contains Exerpts from Carla, But is necessary to keep this chapter flowing with her story, which she asked me not to change

_Italics_ thoughts

"" Talking

Telepathy

// Human to beast speak, and Beast to Human speak

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, WWF/E Characters Etc. belong to Vince McMahon. The Original Plot belongs to Carla A.K.A PernDragonrider, Jessica Black is based off of me so I guess I own Her WOOT!!

Rating: T-R (The Adult Version will be at my Live Journal)

Warnings: Language, violence (She is at a wrestling event) some Sexual Dialogue, and Future adult Situations (Live Journal)

Summary: Jessica Black's point of View on the Situations that occured during Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf Mcblue.

"Jessica! It's almost time to go to the Arena!" A messy, raven-haired, greeneyed man yelled at the closed door of my bedroom.

"Hold on Harry I'm still getting my hair fixed!" I yelled from my vanity table. Pulling out my wand I waved it over my head muttering an incantation to get it to look neat and sleek.

Getting up, I pulled on my lucky red and black Varsity jacket, and left my room of the small mansion I shared with Harry Potter, my father's godson, and his wife Hermione Potter. "Will you guys be watching the PPV" I asked with a smile at the couple.

"Yep! unless Junior here decides to come early!" Harry said with a boastful smile as he patted his wife's very pregnant stomach. Hermione elbowed him in the stomache with a mock scowl.

"Have fun tonight Jess!" Hermione said with a genuine smile at her friend.

"Luv ya bye!" I yelled as I disapparated out of the house, and appeared in a diserted alley next to the arena.

I was fairly bouncing with excitement as I handed my front row ticket to the ticket taker, and entered the building. I was so excited that my inner demon spoke up /It will happen tonight/ she fairly purred.

//What will happen tonight// I asked back confusion evident in my mental voice.

/ We will meet our match tonight/ she said before settling back into the deepest part of my subconscious.

My excitement quickly came back full force as the announcers voice came from the loud speakers "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!" I was fairly bouncing out of my seat with excitement.

A few minutes later a handsome man, **_Bump_** into me "Excuse me miss" He said with a **_confused_** look on his face "I believe that you are in my seat" He said, I looked at him with some confusion at this point.

"What" I asked then muttered "legilimens" I saw his surface thoughts and pulled back with some amusement. "This is my seat" I answered with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have gotten lost going to get my drink, I'm Rocky, Rocky Desantos"

"I'm Jessica Black" I said with a small smile _He is cute, probably married or something_ I thought to myself.

"I apologize, Jessica Black." Rocky answered with a playful yet serious tone of voice. "I just saw my friends all sitting in the next section over. I guess I did get lost."

"No problems." I replied with a bright smile. "But the first match is coming up. You should really go and take your seat. Maybe I'll find you afterwards and we can have a chat."

"I'll make sure to wait by the entrance." Rocky said with a smile as he left and went back to his friends. I tuned back into the exciting matches.

I smiled inwardly at the fact that I talked with an ex-Power Ranger, and that his other friends were Rangers themselves. I cheered with the rest of the crowd When a kid Harry's age yelled out "KILL HIM MICK!!!" and burst out laughing after the match at the stand off between Test and the kid.

"What did you expect; you're the heel after all and next to Rex Red, Mick's my favorite wrestler." the Kid replied in an innocent tone just loud enough for me to hear.

The next match was between 'Taker _I still think he is the reincarnation of Hades and Salazar_ I thought, and Edge in a cage match. I looked over at Rocky and his friends and caught the commotion when they whispered to themselves and pointed at a large bulky Referee, Who waved at them with a smile. _must be old friends_ I thought turning back to the ring, just in time as "American Badass" Blared over the loud speakers as he rode his Harley down to the ring, and rode around it Why hello there Hera/Helga He telepathically sent I knew It I sent back in an amused tone

I quickly became absorbed into the match close call I sent in an amused tone to Taker after the match. We'll catch up later He growled in my mind before heading back to the locker rooms.

I gave a polite cheer when Kurt Angle came out, I always admired his skills, though his personality could use an upgrade. I cheered along with everyone else when Kurt made his announcement about another Gold Medalist in the audience.

I waited with barely contained excitement for the main event to take place. _There is something about Wolf McBlue that intrigues me, could he be... no I'm just over analysing, besides even if he is, I'm a nobody Twice removed_ I thought bitterly. Then I noticed The extra security guards standing at either end of where Rocky and Company sat.

The announcement for the Main Event came and I jumped to my feet and booed as 'The Game' came over the loud speakers and he made his way down to the ring, with his wife slinking down to the ring by his side, I listened with amusement as Kimberly Hart chewed the game out.

I yelled excitedly as "Hungry like the Wolf" blared over the speakers, and Wolf McBlue walked out in his usual business suit /It's him/ my inner beast woke up again // you sure // I asked confused /positively/ she replied with a purr, I had the mental image of her licking her chops, before she settled back down.

A few seconds after Wolf Paused on the ramp, "I've got the power" came on and Rex Red appeared on the ramp, and they made they're way to the ring together. I watched with Glee, as Wolf picked up the microphone and spoke into it.

"Tonight Brother Rex will take this heathen unbeliever, Triple H, and show him just exactly what one trained and raised in the Center of Power can do!" He said in his growly voice that sent tingles down my spine, like always.

"My BROTHER in the POWER WILL take the TITLE from the disbeliever that now claims what should rightfully belong to those from the Center of Power. The CREATOR gives the power to those that believe and he takes that POWER away from those that do not embrace his teachings. BELIEVE and YE SHALL RECEIVE THE POWER!" I cheered even louder as he continued his speech, then tossed the mic back to the announcer without even looking.

I watched with a truely excited smile as Rex and Triple H put on a truly spectacular show, after about Ten minutes Triple H pulled Rex Red over to me. "Take the fucking mask off this poser!" Triple H growled at me. I gulped nervously forgetting I'm a witch.

"Who me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you. Rip it off and let's see what kind of ugly asshole's under there." Triple H again growled as he shook the man in his arm, Rex appeared unconscious I reached over and reached to remove the mask.

I had barely touched the mask when Rex exploded upright and landed an elbow into Triple H's Solar Plexus, then turned to me "Not Today, M'Lady" Then he executed a polite bow.

I felt a blush creeping up on my face as he turned and got back into the match. _Wow What manners_ I thought with amusement.

the match went on for a few more minutes when Hogan picked up Rex and deposited him in the cornor near Rocky, and a Spiky haired guy, yelling about being screwed out of a title. I hissed with everyone else when Triple H used the Sledge hammer that Hogan handed to him and rammed it into Rex's stomach, I literally growled as I saw them double team my second favorite wrestler. I cheered with everyone else when Wolf McBlue ran over to help his wrestler out.

I watched on In Breathless awe as Wolf pulled off amazing Martial Arts and Wrestling moves on Hogan and The Game.

Wolf left the men where the fell and moved quickly to the slowly rising Rex's side. He helped Rex to stand and then howled when Rex picked up the dropped sledgehammer from the ring. Rex and Wolf took turns slamming the hammer into Hogan and Triple H as they tried to rise from the mat. After a short time, Rex seemed to lose interest in using the hammer and left it in Wolf's hands. Wolf used the hammer to prod Hogan away from Rex and The Game. Unknown to Rex, Hogan had ripped the hammer from an overzealous Wolf's hands and just as Rex was again setting Triple H up for his powerbomb finisher, the Pyramid Power Stomper, Hogan used the sledge and clipped Rex in the back of the head. Rex dropped out from under Triple H with a moan of pain. Triple H went to cover Rex and then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hogan with a truly evil smile gracing his face.

"Knock that asshole Wolf out and then bring him over here!" Triple H ordered and allowed an evil chuckle to escape as he watched Hogan follow his orders.

Hogan simply used the hammer and rammed it forcefully into Wolf's face. Wolf dropped to his knees and then fell over face first unconscious. He dragged the limp man over and dropped him next to the knocked out Rex. "Now what?" Hogan asked as he dropped Wolf next to Rex.

I watched as Triple H called Stephanie over and tell her to find two audience members to unmask Wolf and Rex. I saw as she strutted around until she came to the section Rocky and his friends were sitting at. I saw her pulling The spiky haired male, and a Shoulder length Brunette male out of they're seats, over the rail and then into the ring. I watched as They resisted at first and then, stepped in front of the cameras and removed the masks.

I was confused when I saw them stumble back into Stephanie in shock, Saw her exchanging words then Two Security guards brought the stunned men to there seats.

I saw Stephanie bring the masks backstage with her and turned back just in time to see The Game, and Hogan step away from the camera's and we all got a good look at them. _DAMN_ I thought literally drooling when I saw how hot Wolf really was.The Spiky haired man's voice rang clearly through the whole place as he yelled out, "You're both DEAD! Just as soon as I can get my hands on you! I'm going to start by wringing your necks before I trounce on you so hard you'll think GOLDAR and MONDO had it EASY!" the place erupted with loud raucous laughter and calls of delight.

I watched with baited Breath as the match continued, and Wolf quickly through Hogan out of the ring and manhandled him all the way to the back. Jason quickly overpowered Triple H and won the Title.

the crowded auditorium was slowly clearing out. Rocky stood up and walked over to me, as I got up to head back out. The muscled security guard, a local unknown wrestler, that had been standing by his chair flanked him as he made his way over to me. I felt an arm on my shoulder, and turned to see who would stop me. "I have to apologize to you, Jessica." Rocky said with a forlorn tone of voice. "Apparently I'm supposed to go backstage with my friends and I won't be able to meet up with you and have that chat we talked about earlier this evening."

"Hey, that's okay." I replied with a small smile "Maybe we just weren't supposed to get together as anything other than a passing 'hello'." I continued.

"Come with me" Rocky asked impulsively, "I'd like a chance to get to know you"

"I don't think Rex or Wolf would care for that, sir." The guard said Quietly, which set Rocky off.

"Screw Jason and Billy both!" Rocky said angrily. "They can kiss my lily white ass right now. You back off and leave me alone or you're going to be a smear on the floor, asshole." _I thought Harry was bad_ I thought with a hint of amusement

"You're not capable of taking me down, fuck head." The larger muscled man growled angrily at Rocky and made the mistake of stepping behind the former Red and Blue Power Ranger and attempting to manhandle Rocky away from me and back to where the others were waiting patiently.

"Excuse me for just a second, Jessica." Rocky said with a put upon tone of voice. He jammed his elbow violently into the guard's unprotected abdomen and then twisted easily away from his 'attacker'. "Call me a fuck head again and I'll rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass that you'll be able to see exactly what you're shitting out!" Rocky's rising in volume and very angry tone of voice had the rest of his friends and the other 'security' men moving toward them quickly.

The man Rocky had elbowed roared in anger and attempted to charge the man that had embarrassed him by getting away from his grip so easily. "You're going down; you bastard!" The guard roared and again lunged at Rocky with nothing but rage showing in his eyes.

Big Show was the first to reach the guard and Rocky. He grabbed the charging guard and spun the man around and shoved him up against the side of ring with an aggravated roar of, "STOP IT NOW! Big Show's voice lost the roar, but not the volume as he continued with a truly pissed off tone. "Rex and Wolf will have your head and your job for laying a hand on one of their friends. Do you really want to piss off one of them you fucking moron?"

The guard attempted to bounce back and again lunged for Rocky. Big Show simply picked the man up and handed him off to Undertaker who'd joined him. managed to cause trouble again? Taker sent telepathically to me. not my fault I replied back "Take this asshole out of here and tell one of the others to get their asses out here!" Show told the man next to him with a grimace of anger and frustration crossing his face.

"You just got lucky, dumb ass." Taker said with a nasty and angry growl to his voice. He really in trouble huh? I cheekily asked telepathically Oh yes he just insulted the friend of two of the most powerful men in wrestling, he's never getting in now Taker replied "The man you just insulted has about four black belt degrees in at least three different styles of martial arts. You would have gotten your head handed to you and you'd have never laid a hand on him. Learn from your mistakes if you want to play with us big boys one day, little man." Undertaker just simply dropped the man in his arms and watched as Edge approached the obviously still pissed off Rocky slowly and carefully.

"Relax, man." Edge said with a gentle tone of voice. "It's over with and taken care of, man. Chill out and explain to me what's going on. I'll see if I can help you out."

Rocky relaxed, as Edge didn't come at him for an attack. "I just wanted to give this young lady; who's obviously a huge Rex and Wolf fan, a chance to come backstage and meet them with me." Rocky said as he released his anger in a whoosh of breath. "The idiot said that they wouldn't like that and unless Jase and Bill have really, really changed over the last few years; I can't see that ever happening."

"I'll check with Rex and Wolf." Edge told all them as he quickly started running up the ramp toward the staging area and the entrance to the backstage areas of the arena.

"Come on, Rocko." Adam said with a smile. "Hi! I'm Adam Park." Adam said with a bright smile for me standing there in near stunned silence.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass, Jessica." Rocky said with a chagrined tone of voice and a slightly embarrassed smile in my direction. "I just take some things badly sometimes."

"Hi, Adam Park. Not a problem, Rocky, call me Jessie, I've been around men to long to be really offended." I said with a smile for him. "But do you really know Rex Red and Wolf McBlue personally?"

"I did." Rocky said with a small smile. "Back in high school we were great friends. Billy moved away, out of the country, during our senior year. Kind of lost track of Jason just after graduation and actually had no idea that Billy was back home at all."

"That's a simplified version of it." Tanya said as she joined the conversation at her husband's side. "Hi, I'm Tanya; Adam's wife. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Jessica Black." I replied and was a little shocked to find myself surrounded by nine other people and one of the women was glaring angrily at me. _What's up with her?_ I thought and then it clicked in my brain rather quickly. _She likes Rocky and is jealous. What can I do to help them out? I mean Rocky seems to be a really nice guy, but I don't think I see him as anything other than a friend. I'll think of something. Just have to go with the flow for now. Jessie the Matchmaker is on the case!_ I thought then was formally introduced to everyone else.

"KURT STEPHEN ANGLE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND SNEAK AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Kimberly yelled angrily as Kurt tried to sneak away from everyone and get backstage before Kimberly exploded all over him for neglecting to tell her that Jason and Billy worked with him.

"You needed something, Kimmy?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone of voice that didn't cover, entirely, the trepidation he was feeling. _Behold a woman's wrath!_ I thought with alot of amusement. Oh Yeah Taker!, If your not busy tomorrow stop by 'The Hideout' It's on a private channel of the Floo network! I sent to Taker alright need help with a certain 'Riddle' He replied.

"You!" Kimberly said stalking up to him and poking his t-shirt covered chest with her right index finger. "You are supposed to be my friend and you didn't tell me that Jason or Billy worked with you. We've been friends for years, Kurt, and you've heard me bemoaning how much I missed seeing them all the time on the phone for the last two years. How could you do that to me?"

"I couldn't say a word, Kimmy." Kurt said truthfully. "When Jase and Bill started working with the organization; before they jumped from behind the scenes to in front of the cameras. I could have told you then; but after they donned the Rex and Wolf personas and masks; I couldn't say a word to anyone about them anymore. I asked if I could tell you and never got an answer from them; however at the time I really don't think either of them was thinking very clearly. They were going through a very bad time and weren't really all there in the head. Which is how I think Vince and Shane finally convinced them to jump into the ring on camera."

I just stood there feeling like the odd one out. I mean these people all know each other well, and Its weird listening in on a conversation that doesn't really concern me.

"What do you mean a bad time?" Trini and Kat asked at the same time. "Explain!" Trini demanded with a sharp yet hurting tone of command in her voice.

"I know why." Tanya said with a sad note in her voice that caused Adam to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly against him. "They were in love and ready to ask their girlfriends to marry them. The day they were planning on asking them they lost the two they loved and their apartment in a senseless accidental gas explosion. Jason told me that they would have been at home when the explosion occurred if it hadn't have been for Vince and Shane McMahon keeping them in the stadium while trying to convince them to start wrestling instead of just working behind the scenes."

_Oh the poor men!_ I thought sadly.

"What have we all missed in each other's lives by drifting apart so much over the years?" Trini asked sadly as she looked around the group's sad faces. "Jason and Billy didn't even feel close enough to us, anymore, to tell us that they were planning on getting engaged. I think the last time any of us were together as a group was for Adam and Tanya's wedding and that was almost five years ago. We've drifted too far apart for my tastes and I intend to move back to someplace in California as soon as I can."

"I know what thats like" I muttered quietly, though not quietly enough that Taker heard me and raised a brow.

"I'm coming back too." Kimberly said surprising all of them. "You're right, Trini. We've all grown so far apart that it seems like we never talk anymore and I miss hanging out with all my friends."

"Guys!" Tommy said with the first non-angry tone anyone had heard from him since he'd pulled off Rex's mask and was confronted with Jason's smiling face underneath. "You do realize that two of our friends have just pulled off the best practical joke in the world on us today, don't you?" I smiled slightly at that, he reminded me of my father Sirius.

"Yeah, we know they have, Tommy." Kat said setting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. "I will admit that seeing their faces on that huge screen over there was a bloody hell of a shock; but I've had time to think and I understand why they couldn't tell us. We'd have never been able to keep that secret from each other and our other friends. I take it you've taken the time you spent absolutely fuming with anger during the match to think?"

"Yeah I did, Kat." Tommy said with a smile in his voice. "I do know, absolutely know, that Jason and Billy are both expecting me to explode all over them while trying to beat them senseless. I'm planning on giving them just what they expect. I'm still not happy with either of them. Hell they could have, at least, told us Billy was back home."

"Ya know." Justin said with a thoughtful tone of voice. "There are probably more things we're going to find out about Jason and Billy that will make all of you mad at them all over again. I'm not sure what those things are; but they will come up. Maybe we should all be prepared for some extra surprises over the next weeks as we renew and rebuild the once close ties that bound us together."

_I hope Harry,Hermione, and Dad's Portrait don't get to worried_ I thought as I looked at my watch.

"You're still a kid, Justin." Tommy said offhandedly and then smiled and ruffled the tall teen's hair in a friendly manner. "However, Justin is right. I'm sure that all the preparation both Jase and Bill put into tonight's surprise won't be the last surprising thing we learn about them."

"You might find out more than you would ever believe." Mick Foley said stepping up to the group with a kind smile on his face. "Edge just got word that the young lady is allowed to accompany you backstage. I don't know the exact quote; but knowing both men it was probably something along the lines of, "Of course you idiot!"

The group had a small laugh even as I looked around with a worried frown on her face. "If my going is going to cause problems; I can leave now and make it home before my friends get worried."

"You're going with us!" Rocky said with a stern voice as he moved to put his arm around my shoulders. He was surprised when I deftly maneuvered Aisha under the arm but shrugged and gave Aisha a quick hug anyway. "I don't think, unless they've changed so much over the past few years, that Jase or Bill will mind an extra tagging along. Kat? Didn't you say David was planning on meeting you at some exclusive new club downtown?"

"He's meeting me at this club he found a few weeks ago, Rocky." Kat answered with a delighted smile on her face. "He said I absolutely had to see the place and that it was amazing."

"I'm going in first, guys." Tommy said with a devilish smile of mischief on his face and twinkling in his eyes. "They're expecting some of us to be really pissed at them, especially since the last time they actually saw our faces we weren't really happy with either of them. I've missed my sparring partner and I'm going to have FUN with this."

"Go for it, Tommy." Kimberly said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Just remember that they're supposed to take us to dinner afterwards; so don't hurt Jase too much."

"Oh, I won't hurt him at all, beautiful." Tommy said giving Kimberly his old nickname for her without thinking even as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'm just going to make him wish he'd have told us what he and Bill were doing for a living and that they shouldn't have shut us out of their lives." _This should be interesting_

I followed along with everyone else as we followed the wrestlers back stage, my previous excitement returned as I saw the Wrestlers running around backstage in their street clothes. I felt a nervous high coming on as we neared the Locker room where some of my favorite Wrestling personalities were.

In the locker room, Jason was uncharacteristically pacing the floor while Billy sat, seeming calm and relaxed, reading a book he'd picked up recently.

The door to the locker room was slammed open and Jason whirled to see a very pissed off Tommy Oliver glaring at him with eyes that appeared to glow with a green fire Jason hadn't seen in years. "You're a dead man the second I get my hands on you, Jason Scott." Tommy growled with an angry tone of voice even as he advanced into the room far enough for Billy and Jason both the see the startled looks on all their friend's faces, both former teammates and wrestling co-workers, from over Tommy's shoulder. I stood watching in shock at how _normal_ they seemed.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said with a worried tone of voice. "I wanted him a little upset; but never back to Evil Green killing mode!" Jason's panicked thoughts ran quickly through his head as he maneuvered to keep himself between the enraged Tommy and the now slight panicked Billy.

"Don't you 'hey, Tommy' me, Jason Lee Scott!" Tommy snapped back with an absolutely infuriated tone. "You! Could! Have! At! Least! Told! Us! Billy! Was! Back!" Tommy punching in Jason's direction and smiling inwardly, only, as Jason and Billy both scrambled to stay out of his reach punctuated each word.


	2. Chapter One Part Two

Untitled Chapter 1 Part 2 

AN: Part 2 of the first chapter of the story

DC: Same as Last

"GO!" Jason shouted as he'd managed to get both him and Billy between Tommy and the door. Billy spun on Jason's shout and ran past the assembled group of friends and co-workers that were looking on in shock.

"Keep him delayed!" Billy shouted as he turned the corner and ran back toward the ring. "Let Jase thru, but slow him down!"

"Got it, Bill." Triple H said and smiled as seconds after Billy had disappeared around the corner a large blur of red and black went past without saying anything. Hulk Hogan and Big Show just simply stepped into the hallway, effectively blocking the entire thing, as Tommy came walking out of the locker room with a huge smile on his face.

"How fast did they go by?" Tommy asked with a smile as all of them, including the wrestlers started laughing.

"About Warp 9 for Billy and I think Jason was just a touch faster, hmmm, maybe Warp 9.5." Justin said with smile as everyone again laughed happily; even I caught the Star Trek reference Justin had made.

"They headed back to the ring?" Adam asked as he looked into the laughing eyes of Mick Foley.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Mick said with a smile as we all, started back toward the area we'd just left.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Tommy said rubbing his hands together as he smiled impishly at everyone. "Kim, Kat, Tanya, Trini, and Aisha will go first and then give them hugs and kisses. Kim you took your anger out on Kurt Angle so quit pouting. Zack, Adam, and Justin will go next followed by Rocky. I'll be the last one to the ring." Tommy stopped "I'll just follow with the other girls" I spoke up for the first time in a while. The wrestlers were starting to get the drift of what Tommy wanted them to do for their part of this. "Okay," Tommy sighed. "I have no idea how to make this look authentic without tipping off Jase and Bill that I'm not as pissed off as I'm pretending to be. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"Just leave that to us" Triple H said with an impish smile, then turned to the other wrestlers "Kurt, Edge, Taker; you three take the ladies to the ring and talk it up about how hard of time we're having controlling the royally pissed one. Mark, Matt, Jeff, and Kane; you four go with the first group of guys. Show, Mick, and I will come along shortly with this one." "Ya'll are worse then my Father Sirius" I said with a small smile.

Kimberly stopped and walked back over to Tommy. She surprised everyone when she threw her arms around his neck and his arm automatically went around her waist to support her. She kissed him, hard and long, on the mouth and then pulled away slightly breathless and with a lot of color in her cheeks. "Be safe, Tommy." Kim almost whispered. "These guys play just a little on the rough side."

"We promise we won't hurt him." Undertaker said with a smile. "We just know how to make it look convincing enough that Jason and Bill will have no idea that he's not truly so pissed he can't see straight."

"How long before you start smiling in the ring, Tommy?" Adam asked as he watched the girls head away with their escorts.

"Oh I'd say about fifteen minutes." Tommy replied with a smile as Adam started away with the other guys.

"Give him a rough time for a few minutes in there, Tommy." Rocky said as he took my hand and headed back with everyone else toward the ring.

The others had been out in the public area of the arena for about two minutes. Jason and Billy were waiting in the ring when Triple H staggered out onto the staging area and then went down on his ass and backwards somersaulted onto his stomach. He groaned realistically before slumping into pretend unconsciousness as a loud and familiar ki-ai was heard echoing from backstage. Jason and Bill both winced as Triple H landed hard on the metal ramp and then didn't move again. Billy was just starting to exit the ring to go and check on him when Big Show and Mick emerged with a seemingly furious Tommy held up between them by his arms and legs.

"Kick my buddy again, asshole," Mick growled loud enough to be heard in the now silent arena. "And I'll pull off your arms and legs just for kicks."

"Let me go you overgrown, muscle bound, fuck-head!" Tommy screamed as Show and Mick easily carried his struggling body down to the ring and rolled him under the bottom rope. Tommy rolled to his feet and glared down at Show and Foley before spinning quickly and snapping a kick at Jason's head.

Jason was, somewhat, expecting the move the second Tommy regained his footing and he blocked the kick with his left arm while spinning in towards Tommy's body and snapping off a quick punch toward his solar plexus. Tommy ducked under the punch and tried to sweep Jason's feet from under him. Jason jumped back and the two slowly circled each other looking for an opening. Billy stood calmly in the corner and watched the action playing out before him while the wrestlers, Shane, Stephanie, the former Rangers, and I took ringside seats and watched from the sidelines.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Aisha; who was sitting next to me, and between Rocky and I.

"Yeah, used to do this all the time back in high school." Rocky answered as he leaned slightly forward and looked at me with a smile on his handsome face. "Missed seeing this and I really miss being in on the action too."

"You'll get your chance; I'm sure." Aisha said with more than a little bit of frost in her voice directed toward Rocky.

I opened my mouth to say something scathing to Aisha; but was stopped by Tanya's hand gently gripping my forearm. "They'll be fine. Enjoy the show; we didn't get to see this as often as Rocky said and I HAVE missed seeing Jason and Tommy sparring." I gave Tanya a small smile and then turned her attention back to the ring. I already began to consider them my friends.

Jason and Tommy were still circling each other warily. Both men were wearing scowls of concentration that looked to be anger directed at each other; however Billy's expression was one of delight and happiness.

"Kick is ASS, REX!" Kurt yelled with an excited tone of voice. Then he yelped loudly because Kimberly had stood up and stomped on his foot. "OUCH! Now why did you do that, Kimmy? I was only getting into the spirit of things."

"Be quiet, Kurt." Kim said with a grin showing on her elfin face. "They're both quite capable of kicking the others ass they don't need any outside encouragement from the likes of you." I let out a giggle at their interactions.

Suddenly the attention was drawn back to the ring as a loud "Hiiii Yah!" sounded from both Jason and Tommy at the same time. Two quickly snapped tornado kicks met in midair and the resounding snap of skin meeting cloth echoed throughout the large auditorium. "Nice one, bro." They both said to the other at the same time. Both men gave sly smiles to one another to show that they'd heard the mutual compliment. "Men" I muttered beneath my breathe.

"I'm beginning to consider that you two are extending this antagonistic altercation deliberately." Billy quipped dryly as he stepped forward between the two men that were again circling each other. "Sustenance is desired sometime before the next solar rising commences." As soon as he'd finished speaking Billy vaulted into the air and snapped a quick split front kick at Jason and Tommy's heads. Both Jason and Tommy ducked away from the kick and Billy landed back in the middle with a smile. "Now either spar or shake hands and let's go eat. I'm getting hungry!" Billy demanded with a curt tone that was accepted because of the smile gracing his face.

"Well, bro?" Jason asked his own face breaking into a smile. "Do we spar or do as Billy suggested?"

Tommy smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Jason's hand. He was unprepared, completely, for the sweep kick Billy unexpectedly used and dropped backwards onto the floor of the ring with a slight bounce and soft oomph of air rushing out of his lungs. Billy used his foot and easily rolled Tommy out of the way and then dropped Jason to the floor next to Tommy with a lightning fast move that surprised everyone watching. Jason instinctively threw his arms out and bought them down on to the ring's floor as he fell. Billy then jumped up, in the corner the furthest away from where Jason lay face up, onto the top ropes and smiled happily down at his friends below before his powerful leg muscles launched him high into the air where he did one full and one half revolution of a somersault before landing on top of Jason. "Wow!, I thought the Matches ended a 1/2 hour ago" I quipped in amusement.

"Damn!" Shane and Triple H, along with Matt and Jeff Hardy, cried in shock as Billy's backwards one and half somersault was completed. "They Did" Stephanie said "When the FUCK did you learn to do that?" Matt and Jeff cried out as Billy and Jason both rose quickly to their feet while Tommy lay there simply stunned. Stephanie and I Simultaneously reached over and slapped Matt and Jeff over the head. "OUCH What was that for!!!!" Matt and Jeff yelped Simultaneously "Language Mssrs Hardy" I Scolded in my best Professor McGonagall voice. "You sounded just like my old Professor" Kat said her Austrailian accent thick in her amazement. I sent her a look that said We'll talk later, she nodded her head in ascent.

"Something we've been perfecting for out tag-team debut." Billy told everyone with a smile.

"Fuck!" Shane said as Stephanie smiled happily, as Matt smacked him upside the head. "Language Shane" Matt chirped "Dad's going to have heart failure the first time Bill does that, super-moonsault, in a match. Then once he recovers he's going to want everyone to start doing it. Thanks guys, you just upped the bar, again. Oh and Matt hit me again and I'll make sure dad fires you".

"Our pleasure, Shane." Jason said with a slight bow in his boss's direction. "You've stood by us for the past two years, knowing that both of us were holding back on what we could actually do. I'm truly surprised that Vince hasn't used the opt out clause and canned us before now." Jason, Billy and Tommy all three slid from the ring by going under the bottom rope. Tommy was still a little on the stunned side because of the move Billy had just pulled off. Yeah, he'd seen wrestlers do many a moonsault; but the extra height and full flip Billy added was simply amazing. I was staring at Billy in amazement still, I was right it is him!!! I thought.

"First off." Stephanie said rising from her seat and giving both Jason and Billy a quick kiss on the cheek. I fought back the growl that wanted to escape from my throat when I saw her kiss Billy on the cheek. /HE IS MINE!!/ my beast snarled in my mind //not yet he isn't, besides I think it was entirely platonic// I replied to my inner beast, who promptly calmed down. "Dad's no fool. Even with the two of you doing only standard wrestling moves with a few martial arts style twists thrown in. You both quickly rose to fan favorites soon after your first match. Most wrestlers have to go from 'face' to 'heel' three or more times to achieve the success with the fans that you and Bill have. We all know that both of you are capable of doing stunts that put even the most seasoned and flexible wrestlers to shame. You are our friends, out colleagues, and most importantly family plain and simple."

"Thank you, Steffy." Jason said giving her a hug. "Yeah you're right and your dad isn't anyone's fool. I think he's looking forward to Billy and I beginning tag-team like he's been after us to do for the past year." I was snapped out of my trance at that "OOH Can't wait for that!!" I nearly squeeled in delight.

"Look, Jase." Shane said with a smile as he gave both men a pat on their backs. "Hunter, Taker, Mick, Hogan and, hell, all of us respect you and Bill. Not only for your wrestling abilities; but also for who you are and the way you do your jobs while guaranteeing the safety of those you're in the ring with."

"Thanks, Shane." Billy said with a smile and his smile dropped from his face as Rocky approached with Me and the others. I went back to my Billy gazing as I just now mentally dubbed it.

"Great one, Billy!" Rocky said slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Haven't seen you do anything like that since back in high school days." Billy didn't answer Rocky; he couldn't because suddenly all of his senses seemed to be totally focused on me as Aisha glared angrily at me from Rocky's right. Billy didn't look pleased as Aisha continued to glare at me.

"What wrong, Billy?" Rocky asked as he finally realized his comment hadn't been answered and the muscles under the shoulder he was touching were bunching and releasing in tension. "Billy!" Rocky almost shouted his voice rising slightly as his worry increased exponentially when Billy didn't answer him.

Jason moved to where he could see what Billy was looking at and the smile of delight and happiness that started taking over his worried expression caused Tommy and all the others to relax slightly. "Introduce us to your lady friend, Rocko." Jason said with a teasing tone of voice. "I'm assuming this is the young lady that caused the ruckus out here earlier between you and a security guard."

"Oh damn; sorry my manners must have went out the window today." Rocky said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Jason Scott and Billy Cranston meet Jessica Black. Jessica is a big Rex and Wolf fan." Rocky indicated Jason and Billy to me with his hand as he made the introductions.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan." Jason said with a smile as he shook my hand. "Did you enjoy the show tonight?"

"Oh yes, I really enjoyed the matches tonight." I almost gushed as I smiled and blushed too. "You and Wolf are two of my favorite wrestlers."

"Bill?" Jason asked as he watch his friend closely and saw the Lovestruck look on his friends face. "Say hello to Jessica at least, bro." Jason teased with a light tone.

"My apologies for being remiss in my social graces." Billy said with a tone of voice few had ever heard him use before. "It is a great pleasure to meet someone as beautiful and captivating as you are, Jessica Black." I blushed brightly as Billy took my hand and instead of shaking it like Jason had done he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure is all mine M'lord" I replied with a courtly curtsy. The guys gave amused chuckles, and the girls gave sighs "Would you do me the pleasure of coming out to dinner with me, as my date, for the rest of this evening, Jessie?" Billy asked with a bright smile and hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'd love to go out with you!" I smiled happily as the others around them quietly applauded.

"What the heck did I miss?" Rocky asked as he draped his arm around the now completely stunned Aisha's shoulders. "Where did all of that come from?"

Jason just laughed happily and said, "I'll tell you all about it once we get to the Ranger Space for dinner."

"That's the club David told me about!" Kat almost squealed in delight. "Is it all right if he joins us too?"

"Tommy's brother is always welcome, Kat." Jason said smiling as Billy escorted me toward the back with his right hand in the small of my back.

"So Billy whats your favorite color?" I asked and mentally winced at how lame that sounded.

"My color of choice is blue" He replied as he led me out back to his hummer. "I'm a Half Wherewolf" I said all of a sudden.

"How are you only half Wherewolf?" Billy asked "Well to make a cliffs notes version, one of my fathers is a Wherewolf" I said with a faraway look on my face. Seeing that Billy changed the topic as everyone else caught up with them.

My cell phone Rang as I got in the vehicle, pulled it out and saw that it was Harry "Where are you It's almost Midnight!" Harry yelled by way of greeting. I pulled it away from my ear with a muttered "ouch"

"I'm sorry I worried you but I won't be in for a couple hours" I answered touched at my suedo brother's concern

"Jess! Voldemort is out there somewhere!, And You,me,and Mione are at the top of his hitlist, It is not the time to go off whenever you like!" Harry answered in a long suffering tone.

"Harry get off the phone and come to bed this instant" I heard Hermione say in her Bossy tone "Yes Harry go to bed, an old friend of mine will be visiting tomorrow" I said in an amused tone. Harry gave an annoyed sound "Fine!, but we will have a talk about your lack of vigilance" Harry replied then hung up.

I sighed as I put my phone away, and looked at the shocked faces "How much did you hear" I asked in a weary tone. "Only all of it, So your a witch also" Billy asked the question that was on everyone's in the car's mind. "Yes I'll explain later, I also know that You guys are former Rangers" I replied. at seeing the questioning looks, "I used Legilimency when I first met Rocky" I answered.

The cavalcade of vehicles approached the very large building that housed the Ranger Space Club. The line for admittance was stretched almost two blocks long when Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly, and Kat in Jason's Hummer. Billy drove his with me, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya on board. The wrestlers were riding in the Club's limo and followed behind the two Hummers.

"Do you guys want the red carpet entrance or the sneaky way in tonight, Mick?" Jason asked as Mick Foley and the rest of the wrestlers climbed from the limo.

"I think the sneaky way tonight, Jase." Shane answered as all the others agreed with him. "I mean I heard about this place from the others a week ago and I wouldn't mind getting a tour at some point; but I think the less obvious we are the better it will be. Especially with your and Bill's unmasking tonight. Let's let that die down some before going public. Like next week in New York."

"Okay, sneaky way it is." Jason said with a sly grin and an authoritative tone. "Carlos! Let Ryan know that we'll be using the back entrance. I'll meet him in the office after I've gotten this bunch settled in the VIP room."

"Got it boss man!" Carlos said with a smile as he closed the limo's doors and jogged up to the front door.

"BOSS MAN?" Kimberly almost squealed with a combination of panic and surprise in her voice. "What the...? Jason Lee Scott how the hell do you come off having Carlos calling you 'boss man'?"

"Well, Kim." Jason started as he backed slowly away from the petit angry first pink ranger. "I own this place. That's why Carlos called me boss man."

"YOU WHAT!" Almost every voice from wrestler to former teammate was heard after Jason's somewhat quiet statement to Kimberly. Tommy was having a hard time keeping the former Pink Power Ranger from killing his best friend. I turned to Billy, "He own's this place?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well." Jason said blushing slightly. "It's kind of my tribute to the heroes that kept my hometown safe for quite a few years."

"You really own this place?" Adam asked almost choking on his laughter as he remembered meeting Rex, Wolf, and few of the other wrestlers in the club a week ago.

"Yeah, Adam." Jason said his blush still in place. "I really didn't expect it to be this packed tonight or I'd have arranged for Ryan or Andros to let us in the back door. But Billy helps out with some of the stuff too. He's a partner in the Ranger Space just like Ryan, Andros, Zhane, Ashley, and all the others before and after." "You Co-Own the places!" I nearly yelled.

"All the ones before and after?" Tommy choked slightly as he held tightly onto Kimberly to keep her from killing Jason until she'd calmed down somewhat. "How did you manage to do that, bro? You mean you know who the ones in Angel Grove were from the beginning?" I pretended not to know who everyone was at this point, garnering suspicious looks from the ones in the Hummer with me.

"Well, not really." Jason said with a smile on his face. "Look I'll explain everything later but let's get into the club before we draw a huge crowd." Jason turned and started toward a door that could be seen near the back of the building and we all followed him in various stages of shock.

Jason used a key from the key ring in his hand and opened the door. He led everyone through the employee entrance and into the club proper while Billy with his arm around my waist was the last to enter the building. Ryan, Andros, and Carlos met us just after the large group got into the main area of the club all with bright smiles on their faces.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Ranger Space." Ryan said with a bright happy voice. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to your private lounge for your gathering tonight."

"Go with Ryan guys." Jason said with a small smile on his face. "I've got to run up to the office to take care of some business for the club. I shouldn't be more than a half hour at the most."

The large group including Billy with me still held firmly to his side, followed Ryan and Andros. Carlos brought up the rear of the group behind Billy to make sure they weren't followed to the largest of the private lounges the club boasted. Ryan unlocked the door to the huge VIP suite and smiled as he saw the looks of shock crossing the faces of Jason's guests. "You're server will be in shortly. Anything you want is on the house tonight, boss's orders. Enjoy." Ryan told them as he closed the doors after everyone was inside the still spacious room after the thirty people had entered the suite.

We all began making ourselves comfortable. The room was almost completely divided with wrestlers on one side and the former Rangers on the other. The huge room was decorated to look like the interior of the Power Chamber's main room except for the fact that there were low tables with very comfortable chairs and couches arranged around them in conversational pit areas.

"Nice place you have here Billy" I commented nervously, aware that I may have screwed everything up, again. "We need to have a serious talk" Billy said in clipped tones.

"This place has to be massive." Shane sighed as he sat down in a black leather-covered chair. "This room had to have cost a small fortune to decorate alone. Now I know why Jason is always broke all the time."

"Not broke, Shane." Billy said with a smile from where he sat on a small blue leather loveseat with me. "The initial investment for the club wasn't small; however we've slowly built up the large lounges and VIP areas by reinvesting the club's profits back into the club."

"Make sense." Stephanie said as she made her self comfortable on a pink leather couch and smiled when Triple H sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Reinvesting profits is the quickest way to build something large out of something small."

"Jason took a page from dad's book, then." Shane said with a smile at his sister and her boyfriend. "That man needs to stay in wrestling and so do you Bill. You're contracts are going to be up in six months. You are staying in aren't you?"

"Jason and I have not discussed our plans past this event, for now, Shane." Billy replied with a smile at one of his bosses. "I told Jason earlier that all I wanted to do was to get through out very public revelation of identities and that we'd see how things went before making any decisions. Give us a month or so to see how the crowds respond to our team up for tag-team. Then we'll sit down and discuss contracts again." I joined in the Conversation then "I think you should stay, most of my other Favorites are long gone" I said

"Fair enough, Bill." Shane said with a serious tone and nod to let Billy know that subject was dropped for the time being. "I'll pass along that information to dad when I call him tomorrow afternoon. Until then I'm just going to enjoy relaxing in the very comfortable room."

A short, five foot three inch tall, woman with bright red hair entered the room dressed in a pair of silver pants, red low cut tank top, and a silver bolero jacket that looked something like the outfit the Astro Rangers wore before morphing into their Ranger armor. Every male eye in the place was drawn to the tight fitting pants and tank top that showed off her hourglass figure very effectively. I gave a sigh in annoyance as Billy's eyes were drawn to her figure. "Good evening everyone." The woman said with a happy smile. "My name is Rachel and I'll be your server tonight. Part of my job is to answer any questions you may have about any of the Power Ranger teams; however I cannot give out the identities of those Rangers that were not widely know to be Power Rangers. So the identities of the Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti or Ninja, Zeo, Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Time Force, and Wild Force teams cannot be given out until those Rangers give permission for us to do so. Now before I start taking orders for your drinks and food selections; does anyone have a question about the décor of this room or any Power Ranger related question?"

"I have a question for you, Rachel." Justin said with an appreciative look from her feet to her head before he continued. "You said that the identities of the Turbo Rangers couldn't be given out; but everyone knows that the Turbo Rangers chased Divatox into space and became the Astro Rangers along with Andros as their leader. How can their identities remain a secret?"

"A very good question, sir." Rachel said with a smile for Justin's scrutiny. "There is a slight misconception in your statement however. There were two teams of Turbo Rangers. The second team of Rangers, after the first passed the torch to a new generation of protector, was the team that chased Divatox into space and to search for their kidnapped mentor, Zordon of Eltar. It is the identities of the first team of Turbo Rangers that the public is not privy to and will not be until those Rangers give permission for their identities to be released. Alas I fear that that we might never know who those brave men and women truly were."

I noticed the pointed angry looks the People in the hummer were giving me, I gulped hoping that I wouldn't be left alone with them. But knowing my luck That wasn't likely to happen.

"Wow! You are good! How long did you have to study to learn that information? Most people don't even know about the first team." Tommy asked with a low whistle of appreciation for her knowledge.

"Actually I didn't have to study and learn that." Rachel answered with a smile and a wink at Tommy. "I grew up in Angel Grove and graduated from High School about the same time the Turbo Rangers made their first appearance there. I could tell from the news releases when the team changed. I'd watched most of those brave men and women protect our town and our world from the first team that showed up just after a really bad earthquake that was caused by, according to the news reports, an evil space witch named Rita Repulsa."

"You attended Angel Grove High School?" Tommy asked as he and all the other Rangers in the room took a good look at her.

"I lived in Angel Grove most of my life." Zack said with a smile at Rachel. "I don't remember going to school with anyone that looked like you."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't look like this in High School." Rachel said with a blush at Zack's comment. "I was very over-weight and didn't really have a large group of friends that I hung out with. I sort of tried and succeeded in blending into the background. I do recognize some of you from my High School days. Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Billy, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Zack, and Aisha. I don't see Jason with you, but he can't be far behind if the rest of you are here. You were almost inseparable during high school. But I'm not here for a reunion. What can I get everyone to drink and what would you like from the kitchen?"

Rachel P.O.V

The large group gave their order and I wrote them down with seemingly calm fingers even though inside I was shaking like a leaf. "Why did I wear my necklace today? If Tommy gets a look at it I'm as good as dead, even with all these strangers in the room; he'll freak if he sees it. Damn!" my thoughts were chasing around and around even as I managed to take the drink orders and get them down without showing that I was absolutely panicking inside.I didn't even hear the doors open and Jason enter the room until I was standing before him and his familiar baritone was ordering a drink.

General P.O.V

"I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie, Rachel." Jason said and smiled as her eyes flew up and met the smile on his face that reached his eyes. "Ashley told me she hired a new waitress a few weeks ago. I check out everyone that comes to work at the Ranger Space. Welcome to the club."

"Thanks, boss." Rachel said with a surprisingly soft and even tone of voice. "Anything from the kitchen for you tonight?"

"Actually Ryan and Carlos are going to be bringing in the food for the group. All of that was prearranged." Jason answered the smile still in place in his tone and on his face. "So the drinks will be all we'll need for now."

"Right away, boss." Rachel answered and quickly left the room to get the large drink order filled as quickly as possible. "I'll serve Tommy and Kimberly their drinks last. That way I can get out of the way and back to being in the background like I'm used to. Damn I knew I shouldn't have worn my good luck charm today. Something just told me to leave it at home; but the last time I did that I almost got squished by a monster the Astro Rangers were fighting against. Shit! Can't win for losing Rach. Just keep it together until after the drinks are served. It's never come out of the tank top before. It won't this time either." Rachel started assembling the drinks on a small serving cart as the bartender finished making them. Unknown to her, her 'good luck charm' did come out of the tank top and was prominently displayed against the dark red background of her shirt. She continued loading the cart and once all thirty drinks were there; she returned to the largest of the VIP rooms were her boss was entertaining a large number of guests.

Rachel dispensed the drinks all around the room with a smile and quick lithe shimmy out of the way when one of the wrestlers tried to give her a playful squeeze. She was blushing so brightly by the time she'd delivered all the drinks that her face almost matched the color of her shirt perfectly. Rachel continued to serve the drinks as needed for the large group. About two hours after they'd arrived, the wrestlers left with good byes for everyone. The large room now only held the former rangers, Jessica, David Trueheart, Rachel, and Justin's girlfriend from college, Liz.

Unknown to Rachel, the entire time she was serving drinks to everyone her good luck charm was displayed in the open for anyone that cared to take a closer look. She bent over to exchange Kimberly's empty drink glass for a new one when a male hand shot into view and grabbed the charm and chain roughly. The male hand then jerked hard on the chain and Rachel almost fell over the table with a grimace of pain.

"Where in the HELL did you get this?" Tommy's angry scream seemed to echo around the room even as he continued to pull on the necklace. His jerking and tugging on the chain around the back of Rachel's neck cause it to dig in deeply and uncomfortably.

"OW!" Rachel cried out as the chain was again given an almost vicious jerk and it cut deeper into her neck. "I've had it for years." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes and spilled over to run down her face. She raised her head slightly and her sad eyes made contact with the shock and blazing anger that was almost beaming from Tommy's chocolate eyes. She looked down at the chain and the attached charm that was hidden in Tommy's tightly closed fist. Rachel sighed sadly as she leaned even further over the table and then ducked her head and allowed the chain to slip over her head. Her voice was so soft and sad when she finally spoke that it brought tears to Kimberly's eyes. "It's yours now; always has been."

Everyone looked between Rachel and Tommy with varying degrees of confusion and shock showing on their faces. Now that she could stand up straight; Rachel turned and almost bolted from the room. Jason, an angry and stern expression on his face, called out, "Rachel! Stop!" His command tones and deep baritone echoing harshly around the room. The former teammates and even their dates looked on in wonder as Rachel continued out of the room as if Jason had never spoken.

Jessica's P.O.V

I watched as Rachel flew out of the Room, quickly though everyone else began muttering about what happened. Billy, Jason and Tommy, quickly followed her from the room. I gulped as I turned back to the Former Rangers who then turned their angry faces to me.

"How many of you are from the Wizarding World" I asked the group. Half the group, mainly wrestlers raised their hands, Katharine, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam raised they're hands. The Wrestlers had confused looks on their faces. I spent the next quarter of an hour explaining about the war and why I had to learn legilimency to make sure Rocky wasn't a closet Death Eater. A while after my explaination The Wrestlers left and went to their respective houses.

Billy, Tommy, Jason and Rachel returned to the room and were surprised to find that Justin's girlfriend, Liz, had already left.

"Well, that solves one minor problem." Jason said quietly as they returned to the room decked out like the old Power Chamber's interior. Tommy quickly returned to Kimberly's side, while Billy returned to his place seated next to me. He looked pleased to see that his friends had got over they're angerand had accepted her into their tight knit group. Jason, his arm still around Rachel's shoulders moved to where he was standing before what would have been Zordon's warp tube, had he been in the actual Power Chamber. "Your attention please; everyone!" Jason called out and allowed his voice to drop back into the deep commanding tones that he had used during his tenure as a Power Ranger.

It only took a few moments for everyone to shift to where they could see Jason and Rachel. Billy and I moved to stand next to them. Rachel eased from under Jason's arm and she sat down on a low stool that was just behind him while motioning for me to do the same. Once we were seated nearby, Jason continued.

"I know that tonight has been one of surprises for all of us." Jason said with a smile on his face and Billy smiled at the reference to their unmasking earlier that night. "What most of you don't know is that there's a few more surprises in store for you. The first one being that Bill has been back home, where he belonged, since about three hours BEFORE Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber. Neither of us ever meant to disappear from your lives for as long as we have; however Zordon left behind not only the legacy of our time as Power Rangers, but also a legacy that will continue to take care of us for many years to come."

"What legacy?" Trini asked with a note of intrigue and curiosity in her voice.

"Quite simply everything, Trini." Billy said with a small smile as Trini gasped in shock when her brain registered what Billy's words meant.

"He brought me to the Power Chamber about an hour before Lerigot arrived to send him back home." Jason said with sad smile. "I did get the chance to tell him goodbye and how much he'd be missed by me and all the others. However he'd brought me there, not to be able to tell him goodbye, but to give him the legacy for his Rangers. Alpha dropped about fifty computer CD's into my hands just before he teleported me back into my bedroom at the house. I spent the time between Zordon's leaving and getting Billy back from Aquitar trying to make heads or tails of everything Zordon had given to us. A six-hour argument with Dimitria watching and listening in wasn't fun either. It only took me transmitting a portion of one CD to Bill and he was teleporting back home to Earth. We moved from Angel Grove to New York; simply to keep the information of Zordon's legacy as far away from Divatox and then Astronema as possible." Jason stopped speaking and took a drink of water while Billy picked up the explanation.

"While in New York Jason and I worked at various jobs, just to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. We used what spare money we had and created small business; back here in Angel Grove, that ran on very shoestring budgets. I waded through all of the information from Zordon during this time while Jason worked two, sometimes three, jobs to keep us feed and housed. Working at one of the local gyms as a coach is how we came to the attention of Vince McMahon and the WWF. He offered us jobs as trainers and fight coordinators. We gratefully took that job, simply for the amount of income. During this time I started slowly leaking some of the medical and advanced electronic information into the companies we'd created. We've slowly built up the companies as well as this place, since then. The Ranger Space was Jason's idea. A place where everyone, not from Angel Grove, can come and learn about those that protected this world from evil."

Billy stopped and took a drink and Jason took the tale back up again. "Anyway to cut to the chase. The profits from the businesses and the Club that aren't funneled back in to keep them alive have been put into a special fund that's overseen by Bill's dad, Hank, and Zack's dad, Nate. Anyone that's ever wielded the powers of Ranger, whether those powers came from Zordon or not, has access to the Ranger's Emergency Fund. The Fund has quietly provided grants to those that give up, sometimes, large portions of their lives when the mantle of Ranger calls. Kim, your gymnastics studio; Tommy, your college education; Justin's college tuition, books, and living expenses, along with several other grants from the Fund for most of you here tonight. That's the last surprise for all of you that we have. If you want to know more about the REF and your personal finances; Mr. Cranston and Mr. Taylor will tell you everything; just call them. Billy and I are going to stay as wrestlers for at least another year, maybe two, and then we'll retire. Oh, and another small piece of Ranger history has come into the keeping of the Ranger Space tonight. The Green Power Coin, Morpher, and Dragon Dagger the Lord Zedd empowered his cloned Green Ranger with has been discovered and a small memorial display for him and his small part in our legacy is being created by Ashley and Rachel."

"Counterpart shock, Jase?" Trini asked with a knowing smile as Jason said Rachel's name.

"Yes, Tri." Jason said with a happy smile as he pulled Rachel to her feet even as Billy pulled me to mine. "We've both finally been hit with it. Billy's reaction was mild; however mine was just a few degrees stronger than that because I've morphed recently. After recovering from trying to choke Carlos to death in a jealous rage; Rachel has agreed to go out on a date with me sometime next week. I'd take her out tomorrow night; but I have it on good authority that her boss has her scheduled to work until closing time."

Everyone shared a small laugh with Jason over his joke about Rachel's boss and the group spent the rest of their time at the Ranger Space enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other all over again. It was not a huge surprise to those in the room that Tommy and Kimberly and Aisha and Rocky were sticking close to each other's sides. All of them had accepted the Counterpart Shock as part of their lives since Trini and Zack were the first to be brought together by it during their time in Switzerland.

I let out a huge yawn as I looked at my watch and face vaulted when I saw that it was now 2:30 A.M "Umm do you guys have a discreet room where I can Apparate from, I am exhausted" I asked as I fought back sleep. "Where do you live, I can give you a ride there" Billy said in a voice, that implied he didn't want her to leave just yet. I gave him the general directions as we got in his vehicle I had him stop In a seemingly empty plot of land between two modest sized Mansions, then handed him a piece of paper, after he read it, A mansion appeared in the previously empty plot of land. Getting over his shock He pulled up, stopped the car, walked over to her side, then opened the door like a gentleman, and escorted her to the door, After giving him her cell phone number then a Peck on the cheek, she went inside.


End file.
